Hana Yori Dango: Limo phone call
by annabel.lee220
Summary: As Domyouji goes to apologize to Makino, he gets a sweet phone call from his dear sister. Canon.
1. Limo Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This scene takes place in the manga. **

**Background: Tsukasa Domyouji has messed up big time, YET AGAIN. He realizes that Tsukushi didn't lie about seeing his alleged cousin, Kiyonaga, who seems like his twin, at a get-together party. Which he believes _after _Shigeru, Thomas and Sakurako convince him that Tsukushi has not been lying. This conversation takes place in between the time they leave to go to the Makinos' to the moment they get out the limo.**

* * *

The doorman bowed to Domyouji and opened the door. They exited the mansion and went out to where the row of limos were parked.

Shirgeru furrowed her brow and exclaimed, "Domyouji, are you even listening to me?"

As Thomas and Sakurako got into the limo, he turned his head and simply stated, "No."

Shigeru stomped right in front of him as he was about to go in and shoved him to the side.

Tsukasa was about to lose his temper, but he had to focus on what he was going to say to Makino. He had to be careful because her temper could blow up at anytime, according to past experiences.

He finally got in and closed the car door.

"Driver, head to Makino's house." The driver, although not that experienced, knew exactly where to go and how to get there. And it wasn't the first time he drove there.

Shigeru started thinking of the conversion they'll have with Tsukushi once they get to her house. "As I was saying earlier, when we ask about where Tsukushi has been for the last few days, you can't get upset with her. After all, I was the one who had her go to the get-together party, not her. So she isn't to blame for anything, and she knows it. If you do start blaming her, she'll kick us out of her house. Well, you at least." Thomas and Sakurako solemly nodded.

"Yeah, she wouldn't hesitate to kick _you_ out,"agreed Sakurako, who turned to address Tsukasa.

Tsukasa was pissed that everyone was ganging up on him. "Yeah, yeah. Could you guys shut the hell up for one second so I can think of what to say?" He went back to ignoring what they were saying and continued to think.

Just as he thought he had complete silence, the limo phone rang. Thomas was the nearest so he answered it.

"Hello? Yes, he's here." He offered the phone to Domyouji, but he refused, so he gave it to Shigeru. Sakurako leaned in and put her ear on the other side so she could hear.

"Hello? Oh hey Tsubaki," greeted Shigeru. "Yes, he's here." Shigeru and Sakurako laughed. "You're right, he sure is an asshole." They looked at Tsukasa and laughed again.

Tsukasa's face got red with rage. He snatched the phone and yelled into it, "Go fuck yourself!"

To which Tsubaki replied, "Is that any way to talk to your older sister? I don't think so! You're lucky I'm not there otherwise I would be kicking your ass right now!"

"What do you want, Tsubaki?"

"Tama-san told me what you were going to do and-"

"You can tell that old hag to mind her own-"

"-and we knew you would probably screw things and make Tsukushi break up with you again."

Domyouji remained quiet.

"Look, little bro, you can't overreact and call her a liar and expect everything to be okay between you two. You have to listen to her and speak to her respectfully, as if you were a mature adult, which you aren't. You've screwed up so many times! And if that weren't the case, Tsukushi would be my new sister by now! So get your act together or I will make beat you down so that you do!"

Tsukasa rolled his eyes. "Why are you telling me things I already know? Besides, I AM a man! I can talk to her one to one."

"The phrase is one on one," corrected Sakurako.

On the other side of the receiver, Tsukasa heard Tama-san yell, "If he were a man, I wouldn't have to hear him crying like a baby!"

Tsubaki continued. "Don't mess this up just because you want to save your ego. Tsukushi would never cheat on you. And of course you have a cousin, dumbass! What are you, stupid?"

"That's right. He is," assured Tama-sempai in the background.

Tsukasa had had enough. "Ok, OK. I get it. Look, we're here already. Just run off my back!" Tsubaki hung up. Shigeru and Sakurako rolled their eyes. Thomas gave him a look. Even Thomas didn't have to live in Japan long enough to know that that didn't sound right.

The limo had stopped in front of the Makinos' residence. Everyone got out, knowing full well that Domyouji would blow it. Everyone, except of course Domyouji, knew that he would. Idiot.


	2. Author's Note: Writing Mistakes

Disclaimer: This chapter is specifically for mistakes I made in the last chapter. I apologize for having made said mistakes.

* * *

Paragraph 5: "Tsukasa was about to lose his temper, but he had to focus on what he was going to say to Makino. He had to be careful because (her refers to Makino's) temper could blow up at anytime, according to past experiences."

P. 8: "Shigeru started thinking of the (conversion was supposed to be 'conversation') they'll have with Tsukushi once they get to her house."


End file.
